Life
by Muhon-nin
Summary: (suxs at Summaries)The three sisters get another mission...who is the girl in the picture? Nenene has a secret? Will the paper sisters be able to confront her without any trouble, or will Dokusensha interfer? R
1. Nenene

Hey everyone this is my frist story about Read or Die The TV...so R&R plz! i'd appreciate it

7878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

Nenene sat back in her chair. She stretched and took off her glasses holding them up to the lights and cleans the dust off of them. She had just finished a few more pages to her new novel. She pushed her chair away from the desk and stood sliding her glasses back on.

She heads towards the door of her room stumbling over a stack of books that were piled by the bed and groans. She stumbles out of the room and heads down the stairs towards the kitchen. She tries not to bump into any more piles of books. She opens the refrigerator and grabs the carton of milk.

Nenene gets a glass and starts to pour some into it and watches only a drop fall out. Anita had drunk all the milk again._ I need to get more then one jug of milk when I go shopping_. She thought as she threw the carton away and got herself a glass of water instead. She walked back to the stairs and stopped to gaze around the living room.

It was swamped with piles and piles of books. _I need them to clean this place up tomorrow_. She starts up the stairs scratching her head. Living with three paper masters wasn't easy.

She walked upstairs her eyes closed, half tired. Bump! Nenene opened her eyes stumbling a little as someone ran into her and looked down to see a girl with pink hair sitting at her feet.

"Anita, what are you doing up?" Nenene asked and the girl looked up.

"I'm getting something to drink and watch where you are going next time..." the girl answered back. Her frog pajama pants were over her feet showing she had tripped over them. She held a huge stuffed frog in her arms.

"Excuse me brat but you ran into me..." Nenene shot back leaning over putting her hand on Anita's head, "now go to bed..." She started up the stairs again.

Anita stared after her before growling. Nenene disappeared into her room and stood by the door hearing Anita walk back into her room. She sighed then walked over to the computer. Living with three people was hard. Two of them are filling up her apartment with books and the other was drinking all her milk.

She sighed and sat on the bed pulling off her glasses. She rubs her eyes with her hands and laid back not really wanting to get up and shut off the computer. She rolled over and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

7878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

Short chapter i know...but more will come soon - let me know if i should continue with it or not....


	2. School

Thanks for the Review Cesudo...and i have decided to continue with the story...Muahahahahaha lol ok

7878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

Anita woke the next morning early. She rolled out of bed and sat up yawning.

"Anita Dear get up or you'll be late for school..." Her older sister Michelle called from the door. Anita checked her clock; it was seven in the morning.

"CAN'T I HAVE A FEW MORE MINUTES!" She yelled to the door pulling her pillow over her face.

"No you can't, I'm sorry. Now get downstairs for breakfast..." Michelle walked away from the door leaving Anita growling into her pillow.

She then got up pulling on her uniform and grabbed her bag running down the stairs. She almost bumped into her other sister, Maggie, who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs reading. Nenene was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Nenene, Michelle...Maggie...Do I have to go to school ..." She stood by the door and started to slide on her shoes when Michelle ran up.

"Yes Anita dear...wait you forgot your money..." Anita turned and took the money from her blonde headed sister.

"But..." Anita was cut off as Michelle ushered her out the door. Anita growled and headed off to school her hands behind her head. She muttered all the way to school when suddenly Her best friend, Hisa, ran up, "Hey Hisa."

The girl nodded, "Hello Anita ready for school?" Anita shook her head.

"I'm never ready..." Hisa smiled at her and Anita smiled back. They walk into class quietly as the bell rings.

787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878

After school Hisa and Anita make their way over to the library since they both were in the book club. Hisa took her spot behind the desk and opened a book. Anita went up the stairs to her favorite spot on the second floor. She looked around then walked over to the window and leans against it staring blankly outside. Suddenly someone put their hand on Anita's shoulder and she looks up seeing a Boy with long gray hair standing next to her.

"Hello Junior..." Anita says and he nods back looking out the window putting his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing up here Anita?" Junior asked quietly in his usual bland voice.

"Just thinking…" Anita looks back out the window and sits on the side of the stairway that was across from it closing her eyes.

"Thinking? About what?" Junior looked at her curiously then looked down the stairs disappearing into a bookcase.

"Nothing special…" She shrugged and looked over to him and sees him not standing there anymore and blinks, "Junior?" She looked around wondering where he went. She shrugs then stands and hurries back down the stairs hearing Hisa yell that she was closing up.

They walk from the library, Hisa locks the door and they cut across the yard. "Who were you talking to Anita?" Hisa asks as they leave the schoolyard.

"Huh...oh it was just a boy I met." Anita looks at Hisa and she smiles. Hisa smiles back and nods. Anita runs in front of Hisa and turns around looking at her, "Hey Hisa I got to get home before my sisters have a fit…talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yea bye Anita…" Hisa watched as Anita ran off back to Nenene's.

"I'm Home!" Anita walked in sliding off her shoes and dropped her bag on the floor.


	3. The mission

Hey everyone here is another chapter!

78787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

Maggie, Michelle and Anita were exploring a bookstore that just opened by Nenene's. Maggie already had her hands on a book and as reading as she walked closely behind Michelle. Michelle was staring wide eyed at all the books trying to choose on which one to read first. Anita, bringing up the rear, had a bored expression across her face and was grumbling a little.

"Michelle! Can't we go someplace without having you dive for every bookstore we pass?" She groaned resting her hands in her pockets.

Michelle didn't hear Anita as she ran forward and grabbed a book and started to flip through it, "Oh wow! I haven't read this one yet!"

Anita looked at Maggie who still had her nose in a book, "You had better not go ballistic on me like her..." Maggie looked up a little blush on her face and nodded slowly before going back to her book.

Anita turned her gaze back to Michelle who had an armful of books and was walking over to a nearby table, Maggie following close behind. She sighed and turned leaving the store walking casually down the street. 'why do they have to read so much...?' she thought as she walked. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going when she suddenly ran into someone.

She stumbled and fell over landing with a thump on her bottom. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath and turned to the person who had run into her, "Hey you! Watch out where you are going next time!" She blinked realizing the person who sat in front of her was...Hisami.

"Hisami..." Anita said quietly, her face was turning as pink as her hair. She looked down slightly embarrassed at having yelled at her friend like that.

Hisami interrupted her, "Anita...I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going..." She got up to her knees and started to gather up a few books she had dropped. Anita started to help her.

"Its alright...It was my fault as well..." they stood and Anita handed Hisami her books back, "so what are you doing here Hisa?"

Hisami smiled, "I'm here to see the new bookstore...I hear they got some really good books there."

"Oh." Anita nodded.

"Oh, I forgot you don't like books..." Hisami replied quickly bowing her head a little.

"Its ok Hisa...I'm used to hearing people talk about books, My sisters life surrounds them and I live with a writer after all." Anita shrugged as her friend smiled.

"I forgot...It's Nenene right?" Anita nodded.

"I'll walk with you to the bookstore Hisa." Hisami smiled at the offer and nodded. Both girls ran the way to the bookstore and inside. Hisa started searching through the books when suddenly Michelle and Maggie walked up. Michelle had her arms full of books and so did Maggie.

"Hello Anita-dear, Hisami-dear!" Michelle called out excitedly.

"Don't tell me you are going to buy all those books!" Anita growled staring at the books. Michelle handed the pile to Anita and she grabbed them hurriedly trying not to fall over.

"Of course not dear we are going to buy lost more!" She brushed past the two girls Maggie following and Anita stumbles. She falls over the books she was holding landing on top of her.

"Anita, Are you alright?!" Hisami asked as Anita pushed her way out of the books and growled. Hisami smiled at her, "Your sister seems very chipper today."

Anita looked at her, "Yea that's why I don't allow her around books..." She climbed out of the pile with help from Hisami, then they both start to gather up all the books and hurried after Maggie and Michelle. They buy the books and Anita says goodbye to Hisami before walking off. Michelle walked swinging her bags full of books. Maggie was still reading the one book she had all day.

Suddenly a pigeon comes swooping down and lands on Anita's head. Maggie looks up, "A mission?" She asked quietly.

Anita grabbed the roll of paper off the pigeon's leg and holds it out to Michelle then tries to shoo away the pigeon. Michelle unrolls the paper and starts to read aloud.

"Anita, Michelle and Maggie...I have another mission for you to find a book. It tis called The book of foreseeing...meet me at the Corner café by 4th and 3rd street and I'll inform you of the mission." Michelle rolled up the paper and looks from Maggie to Anita. Anita was waving her hands wildly at the bird but it keeps landing on her head.

"Great another book mission..." Anita grumbled as the bird lands back on her head.

7878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878

So how do you people like it so far?!?!?!?! R&R plz!


	4. The picture

The three sisters walk into the café and find a table seeing Dokusensha hasn't arrived yet. They order a some drinks and start to discuss the book they were supposed to find. A few folders were laid out on the table in front of them. They had reseched a little on who had the book and some in formation about it. Michelle was flipping through a pack of papers reading quietly, "It seems the Book of foreseeing is part of the collection that was stolen from the fire."

Anita took a long sip of her milk swinging her feet back and forth, "How many books does he want us to find? I mean we have been on five different missions already..." Anita stirred the straw around in her cup.

"I dunno but hopefully we will be able to read this one..." Michelle smiled and Maggie nodded. Anita grumbled; Everytime they get a mission both of them read the book, if they can, before returning them. Anita glanced towards the door hearing it open wondering if it was Dokusensha. But it wasn't...and she stared at the person who walked in...it was Nenene.

Nenene closed the door quietly and looked around. She spotted the three girls over in the corner and wondered what they were doing here and not watching over her apartment. She decided to ask and started over to their table. Anita saw this and kicked Michelle gently in the knee.

"Ouch, hey Anita what was th-"her voice was cut off by Nenene clearing her throat.

"What are you three doing here instead of at the house cleaning like you were supposed to?" Nenene asked crossing her arms. Michelle fumbled with the folder she had and put it on the table.

"Nenene i thought you were out of town for the day?" Michelle asked looking at her.

"I was then i decided to stop here for something to eat...now why aren't you at the house?" Nenene replied looking at the folder that Michelle laid on the table.

"Well we heard that there was a new book store so we decided to go and see it..." Michele smiled and Nenene growled.

"You better have not bought any more books."

"Well only a few..."

"Few? Like how many?"

"Err...3?"

"3 books or 3 bags?"

"Bags..."

Nenene sighed and rubbed her temples gently. She was trying not to get angry because she could never stop them from buying books especially with her credit, no matter how much she got angry, or yelled at them.

She looked at the other two girls, Maggie had her nose buried in a book and Anita was flipping through a couple pictures that were laid out in front of her. Both of them were not going to bother with their conversation. She then noticed the folders that were spread out on the table.

"What's all this for?" Nenene snatched up a picture from Anita before she could stop her. It was a picture of a girl with black hair and brown eyes with black glasses. Nenene thought she looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Anita snatched the picture away from her and put in with the others, "you guys have another mission or something?" Michelle nodded.

Nenene got ready to snap at them about their missions when suddenly someone else cleared their throat by them. The four girls looked up to see....


End file.
